Songs
by IHeartPercyJackson
Summary: These are just some Percabeth songs. You can submit songs and I'll post them. T just incase the songs swear.
1. Chapter 1

**These are songs and how they are related to Percabeth!**

Song: Thousand Years  
Artist: Christina Perri  
Why: They promised to love each other forever and never be seperated.  
Lyrics:

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Song: You Don't Know You're Beautiful  
Artist: One Direction  
Why: What Percy thinks of Annabeth  
Lyrics:

_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need makeup,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_  
_So girl come on,_  
_You got it wrong,_  
_To prove I'm right,_  
_I put it in a song,_  
_I don't know why,_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately (desperately),_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful (beautiful) ,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

Song: Love Story  
Artist: Taylor Swift  
Why: Their parents hate each other just like Romeo and Juliet's do  
Lyrics:

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello,"_  
_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

Song: Meant to Be  
Artist: Teen Beach Movie (Lela, Tanner, Mack, and Brady)  
Why: They're meant to be!  
Lyrics:

_I believe we all have a soul mate_  
_The chance for a perfect duet_  
_I believe in hopeless devotion_  
_I just haven t found it yet_  
_But in my mind I see_  
_The chick, who is meant for me_  
_She ll be someone who is lovely_  
_Someone wonderful and true_

_The kind of boy_  
_Who makes who makes you smile_  
_Even when you re feeling blue_

_And I know, I know she's out there_  
_Most definitely_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Not a phony, or a fake_  
_Sweeter than a chocolate shake_  
_My meant to be_  
_When it s meant to be_  
_You go kinda crazy_  
_Meant to be_  
_You forget your name_  
_When it s meant to be_  
_It s destiny callin_  
_And nothing ever will be the same!_  
_Oh yeah!_

_You need a girl who's into music_  
_To run up high on cupid's wings!_

_Find that boy with perfect hair_  
_Have a Hollywood ending with dreams_

_Oh, I know, I know she's out there_  
_can't you see?_  
_Oh yeah!_  
_Maybe you ve already met, the one you ll never forget!_  
_Your meant to be!_  
_When it s meant to be!_  
_The stars seem to glisten!_  
_Meant to be!_  
_The clouds seem to part_  
_When it s meant to be!_  
_That s destiny callin!_  
_And if you listen you ll find your heart!_

_Four eyes meet_  
_and the meet is sweet_  
_But need to something more_  
_What's the deal?_  
_When how you feel_  
_Is something you never felt before!_

_Oh!_  
_Gee!_  
_Um._  
_Plan B?_  
_When it s meant to be_  
_You go kinda crazy_  
_Meant to be_  
_You forget your name_  
_When it s meant to be_  
_It s destiny callin_  
_And nothing ever will be the same!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Ok!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 followed, favorited, and reviewed with a song!**

Song: Two is Better Than One  
Artist: BoysLikeGirls ft. Taylor Swift  
Why: They can't live without each other.  
Lyrics:

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought hey_  
_You know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_  
_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_  
_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_  
_Two is better than one, two is better than one _


	3. Chapter 3

**: Ok!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Kk.**

Song: Marry Me  
Artist: Jason Derulo  
Why: Percy will say it one day ;)  
Lyrics:

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That's precisely what I plan to do_

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Singing_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Oh, yeah_

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_  
_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_  
_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_  
_You're the love of my life_

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_And if I lost everything_  
_In my heart it means nothing_  
_'Cause I have you,_  
_Girl, I have you_  
_To get right down on bended knee_  
_Nothing else would ever be better, better_  
_That day when..._

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_(I'll get down on one knee)_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Got me singing_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Got me singing_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Would you marry me, baby?_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah. _

Song: Lift Me Up  
Artist: the Afters  
Why: Percabeth!  
Lyrics:

_You lift me up with your love_  
_You lift me up with your love_  
_You lift me up with your love_  
_You lift me up_

_Waiting for the sunrise_  
_Waiting for the day_  
_Waiting for a sign_  
_That I'm where you want me to be_

_You know my heart is heavy_  
_And the hurt is deep_  
_But when I feel like giving up_  
_You're reminding me_  
_That we all fall down sometimes_  
_But when I hit the ground_

_You lift me up when I am weak_  
_Your arms wrap around me_  
_Your love catches me so I'm letting go_  
_You lift me up when I can't see_  
_Your heart is all that I need_  
_Your love carries me so I'm letting go_

_You lift me up with your love_  
_You lift me up with your love_  
_You lift me up with your love_  
_You lift me up_

_I know I'm not perfect_  
_I know I make mistakes_  
_I know that I have let you down_  
_But you love me the same_

_And when I'm surrounded_  
_When I lose my way_  
_When I'm crying out and falling down_  
_You are here to_

_Lift me up when I am weak_  
_Your arms wrap around me_  
_Your love catches me so I'm letting go_  
_You lift me up when I can't see_  
_Your heart is all that I need_  
_Your love carries me so I'm letting go_

_I can see the dawn is breaking_  
_I am feeling overtaken with your love_  
_With your love_  
_I don't know what I can offer_  
_In this moment I surrender to your love_  
_To your love_

_You lift me up when I am weak_  
_Your arms wrap around me_  
_Your love catches me so I'm letting go_

_You lift me up when I am weak_  
_Your arms wrap around me_  
_Your love catches me so I'm letting go_  
_You lift me up when I can't see_  
_Your heart is all that I need_  
_Your love carries me so I'm letting go_

_I can see the dawn is breaking_  
_I am feeling overtaken with your love_

_You lift me up with your love_  
_You lift me up with your love_  
_You lift me up with your love_  
_You lift me up_

Song: Pretty Girl  
Artist: Ernie Halter  
Why: Also what Percy thinks about Annabeth.  
Lyrics:

_Most girls wish that they had your eyes _  
_And boys secretly fantasize _  
_Who me? I am just mesmerized by your every word and movement _

_You are close as a girl can be to ideal _  
_Somehow you disagree _  
_The whole world sees perfection _  
_But all you see is room for more improvement _

_Silly girl, pretty girl _  
_Do you not see? _  
_What a spell your sweet love has cast on me _  
_Girl I pray it never will _  
_This trance be broken _

_I melt in your mouth when you talk to me _  
_I want to kiss you so slow so sweet _  
_You are a book that I want to read _  
_Embrace cover to cover _

_Girl you're so deep inside _  
_You're my DNA _  
_You're how tall I am _  
_You're how much I weigh _  
_You're the reason that someone had penned the phrase _  
_To know her is to love her _  
_And I love her _

_Silly girl, pretty girl _  
_Do you not see? _  
_What a spell your sweet love has cast on me _  
_Girl I pray it never will _  
_This trance be broken _

_Everything you do is from some movie scene _  
_Every pose you strike is from some magazine _  
_I want to turn your pages _

_Silly girl, pretty girl _  
_Do you not see? _  
_What a spell your sweet love has cast on me _  
_Girl I pray it never will _  
_This trance be broken _

_Oh girl I pray, it never will, this trance be broken_


End file.
